Category talk:"Lost Episodes"
I heard there's a Dexter lost episode pasta out there, has anyone heard of it? HandsomeChris 21:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ''Dexter's Laboratory'' An episode of Monkey (Dial M for Monkey: Barbequor) from an early episode of Dexter's Laboratory was banned from the air in the United States, Canada, and temporarily in the UK. In this episode, Krunk from the Justice Friends is seen drinking alcohol, getting intoxicated, and eventually throwing up. It also features a possibly homosexual character named the "Silver Spooner". The later episode "Dexter's Lab: A Story" aired in its place. Since its was banned, it was aired once in the United States on Friday, August 23, 2002 on Cartoon Network. It still airs without a problem in several countries around the world, namely Latin America and the Philippines. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_episode ClericofMadness 21:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. HandsomeChris 21:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It should be noted though, that this isn't much of a pasta, considering that this episode actually exists, and you can find it by snooping around the internet a bit. KrystalWins 15:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I think the volume of badly written lest episode pastas is getting out of hand. I suggest marking everything in the category for deletion, then giving users 7 days to discuss which need to stay and which need to go. Thoughts? StabbyStab 23:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Could we make up our own creepypasta? Nodog438 16:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Nodog438Nodog438 16:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Creepypasta authoring: 1: Read Creepy Cliches 2: Write the pasta 3: Post the pasta on /x/, wait for responses 4: Edit the pasta 5: Post the pasta to the wiki Happy pasta-ing StabbyStab 17:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I think you meant this to be an article. ClericofMadness mm hmm. We need to get some sesame street creepypasta up in here. Boy. How come nobody made a ned's declassified creepypasta yet? Omgvk64 (talk) 00:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) No offense, but that sounds like it be... well... shit. Just utter shit. I honestly hope one never gets posted here, if there isn't already one that is. In which case, I'm already too late. Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? (talk) 05:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Questions. Why did CreepyPasta say "no more 'lost episodes' or 'game stories'" i am wondering, i mean, i know that CreepyPasta kinda is just for the creepypasta monsters and scary stories and not lost episodes or game stories. but i think the lost episode and game stories are good (most of them anyway) people really spend their time working on these stories and they finally said "no more of these for now" i don't know anymore. but leave your thoughts or something down below? Marsiline16 (talk) 22:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Alexis They were becoming outdated and over-done. HuangLee (talk) 22:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC) like, i knew some were copying alot of the others. they should keep the originial ones and stuff though~ Marsiline16 (talk) 22:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Alexis Alien There once might have been a pasta called "Alien" that talked about Lilo & Stitch, that belonged to this category, but now I can't find it. Any reason why? Aristotle6 (talk) 22:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Question about Classification I'm not really sure if this is the right place for this, but I find myself looking for more stories like Candle Cove or 1999, which are more about "old shows" that aren't so much "lost episodes", but have to sift through countless identical lost episode pastas. Is there any better way of classifying such pastas? Or is that just more trouble than it's worth? Oopspleasefillintheusernamefield (talk) 10:05, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:16, January 25, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:16, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Enforcement of ban on "Lost Episodes" or any other blacklisted genre Hi, I keep hearing that "Lost Episode" creepypastas are no longer accepted. However, the last time i went to the Lost Episode catagory page, there were 106 lost episode creepypastas. But during my most recent visit to the page, there were 107 lost episode creepypastas along with a few others that weren't counted by the page for some reason. Anyway, on the catagory page it says "Lost Episode pastas are no longer accepted on the Wiki" but im really skeptical about that statement because from my perspective, that doesnt seem to be the case. This leads me to a couple of conclusions. 1) This rule is not strictly enforced. 2) People are somehow figuring out how to add their Lost Episode creepypastas on the catagory page without getting the stories taken down. :You can do a Spinoff Appeal. (As number 107 did) Uploading without doing that will result in its immediate deletion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:19, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Addendums :See Category talk:PokéMon § Proposed category rule Cannot be added together with any categories except: * * * ---- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:09, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Does anyone hope that another good "Lost Episode" pasta can be made? As I work on my new pasta, I was thinking to myself, "Does anybody believe that another good Lost Episode pasta can be written?". I'm trying to avoid or subvert as many cliches as possible with this genre in my new pasta. If anyone would like to see what I have so far, please let me know on this page or my talk page and I'll send it to you via pastebin. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:31, July 7, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:31, July 7, 2015 (UTC)